A TURBO decoder has been applied widely in many wireless communications devices. As wireless communications technologies develop and a data transmission rate increases continuously, a peak operation amount of the TURBO decoder is increasing continuously, thereby increasing power consumption of the TURBO decoder.
However, when peak power consumption is excessively great, manufacturing requirements for a hardware device using the TURBO decoder are higher, for example, to cope with greater peak power consumption, a complex circuit or design structure should be used in a power chip, so that the power chip can bear the greater peak power consumption. However, the more complex the circuit or the design structure is, the higher manufacturing and design costs are, which will increase the manufacturing cost of the device.